When putting a fibre optic cable inside a power cord assembly device with the prior art tools, it has proven complicated to perform the operation, and is thus time consuming.
A tool for opening an extruded profiled body of a power cord assembly device is known from SE-C2-530 277. It is cumbersome to use, since the tool must be introduced into the same a slit of the power cord assembly where the fibre optic cable is to be introduced.